


И коль вы спите по ночам…

by Gana_Leigh_Lambert, W2J2



Series: J2 R-NC21 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gana_Leigh_Lambert/pseuds/Gana_Leigh_Lambert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Помните детский стишок из «Кошмара на улице Вязов», с помощью которого можно победить монстра?И коль вы спите по ночам,Мастер снов приходит к вам.Лишь стоит злу себя увидеть,Оно не сможет вас обидеть.





	И коль вы спите по ночам…

**Мастер снов приходит к вам**

Дженсен давно присматривался к парню. Первое, на что он обратил внимание — тот приходил на те же сеансы, что и сам Дженсен, в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Когда в зале набирается от силы десяток зрителей, волей-неволей начинаешь обращать внимание на компанию, даже если не имеешь привычки наблюдать за людьми. А Дженсен такую привычку имел. Так что, как ни крути, общий кинематографический вкус — вполне себе галочка в списке причин, по которым человека не стоит убивать. А Дженсен, cколько себя помнил, никак не мог перестать мысленно составлять такие списки.

Второе — парень никогда не брал в зал еду, максимум — бутылку негазированной воды. И за это зарабатывал еще пару галочек. Дженсен терпеть не мог, когда во время сеанса рядом шуршали упаковками, чавкали, рыгали от сладкой газировки, когда зал пропитывали запахи специй от чипсов и соуса… В общем, вы поняли, да? Список того, за что Дженсен ненавидел социум, можно было продолжать бесконечно.

И, пожалуй, высокие, острые скулы и потерянные глаза. Да, за это определенно еще одна галочка.  
Он любил таких — долговязых, жилистых, прячущихся в безразмерных толстовках. Таких он почти никогда не трогал. Ладно, тот парень на стоянке полгода назад сам напросился — погрешность, которой можно пренебречь.

Сегодня ночью предстоял марафон «Кошмара на улице Вязов», и долговязый его не подвел — когда Дженсен зашел в зал, где было весьма людно, тот уже сидел в предпоследнем ряду. Последний Дженсен всегда выкупал для себя.

Парень посмотрел четыре фильма и после «Мастера снов» тихо выскользнул из зала. Дженсен вышел следом: он был полностью согласен с долговязым — дальше франшизу продолжать не стоило.

— А? — парень, потирая переносицу, завис над выбором кофе в автомате и обернулся. — Ты со мной разговариваешь?

Плохой знак, Дженсен, очень плохой — озвучить мысль и даже не заметить этого.

— Видимо, да, — он пожал плечами.

— По-моему, «Дитя сна» — тоже годная крипота, — парень выбрал латте с ванильным сиропом, Дженсен поморщился, представив приторную, вязкую сладость напитка. — Когда я впервые увидел сцену, где у девчонки в спортзале на месте оторванных снарядами конечностей прорезаются тараканьи лапы, а потом она сама превращается в насекомое, меня всерьез переклинило — стало казаться, что тараканы на моей паршивой кухне — бывшие жители квартиры, обращенные Фредди.

Парень стянул капюшон — еще и лохматым оказался в добавок. Редкий долгожитель в списке Дженсена.

— Я Джаред. Угостить тебя кофе?

Руки для приветствия он подавать не стал, чем несказанно порадовал Дженсена.

— Извини, кофе здесь не вызывает доверия.

— Черт, ты прав, — Джаред отхлебнул псевдокофейное варево из пластикового стаканчика и скривился.

— Я Дженсен. И мы можем выпить кофе. Нормальный. Приличный. Вкусный. Не сейчас, например, завтра?

Джаред несколько раз моргнул и улыбнулся.

— Заманчивое предложение, но завтра я занят.

Дженсен прикусил губу. Не стоило этого делать, слишком рано.

— Как насчет вторника? — предложил Джаред.

Дженсен нахмурился.

— То есть ты вроде как меня не отшиваешь?

— Я вроде как частенько тебя здесь вижу по ночам в выходные. А братьев по оружию, в смысле, «братьев по ужастикам» надо знать в лицо — неизвестно, от какой нечисти придется отбиваться вместе. Ты в курсе, что выпущенные для прикола ограниченным тиражом наборы для выживания во время зомби-апокалипсиса были раскуплены полностью и моментально?

— В курсе! — нахохлился Дженсен. — Подожди, ты меня запомнил? В смысле, я тебе нравлюсь?

Джаред наигранно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и очень постарался не засмеяться.

— Ты долбанутый.

— Типа того. Но ты не ответил. Нравлюсь?

— Типа того, — отзеркалил Джаред.

— Почему? — казалось, подтверждение факта симпатии только создало проблему.  
Джаред пожал плечами, задумавшись на мгновение:

— Ты не опаздываешь на сеансы. Ну, знаешь, когда полно свободных мест, а народ прется через весь зал именно на свои, запинаясь в темноте и наступая всем на ноги. Вообще не круто. И ты вроде как выглядишь потрясающе, а я вроде как неоригинален и западаю на внешность.

— Вроде как, — эхом повторил Дженсен и улыбнулся — ему ужасно понравилось, как идеально чужие пунктики вписались в его мировосприятие.

Дженсен планировал это иначе, но ведь и так получилось неплохо, верно?  
Джаред умиротворял его. Как повторяющийся ритуал для страдающего обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством. Как «Над пропастью во ржи» для героя Мэла Гибсона в «Теории заговора» — Дженсен всегда считал этот фильм досадно недооцененным.

Очень хотелось снова проследить за Джаредом, который выкинул стаканчик с недопитым кофе, продиктовал Дженсену свой телефон, не озаботившись попросить об ответной услуге, натянул капюшон и направился к выходу из кинотеатра. Дженсен уже знал, где тот живет. Но причины завтрашней занятости Джареда все равно не давали покоя. Не стоит этого делать, Дженсен. Всему свое время.

Если есть выбор, он уже сделан. Чтобы все обдумать, после кино он на пару часов заехал на работу — интернатура делала доступным идеальный для него способ концентрации, близкий к медитативному. Мозг очередного Джона Доу оказался чистым, лишенным гематом, но он не мог удержаться от шалости — нарезать серое вещество небольшими кубиками и вывернуть рассеченную плоть.

«Как манго», — Дженсен неглубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся.

 

**Лишь стоит злу себя увидеть…**

Нью-Йорк, как и любой мегаполис, был и остается городом беглецов: от несчастной любви, от горечи утраты, от тайн, от безысходности, от чужого давления — городом людей, которые привезли с собой боль и холодную рациональность, карабкаясь, доказывая, прикрывая кровоточащее и разорванное масками благополучия. Бесконечные огни, не смолкающие звуки городского дыхания, иллюзорная доступность возможностей, за которыми — пустота.

Очередной клиент попросил Джареда накрасить алой помадой рот и соски. Джаред ничего не имел против — невинное желание по сравнению с тем, что ему приходилось делать.

А вот трепаться при этом было совершенно лишним. Джаред еще раз пересчитал купюры, выйдя из номера, и поморщился, вспоминая: «Хочу растянуть твои губы членом до безупречного красного «о», чтобы смотрелись, как натруженная "девочка"…»

На телефоне сработал сигнал-напоминание — через два часа Дженсен придет к нему на просмотр «Пятницы, 13-е». Три недели свиданий, галлоны превосходного кофе, десятки часов на ужастики, минимум разговоров и ноль каких бы то ни было приставаний или намеков на близость со стороны Дженсена. С одной стороны, Джаред после пятидесятого партнера перестал их считать и был искренне благодарен за возможность поиграть в «нормальные отношения». С другой — Дженсен ему нравился. Очень. Не будь его сексуальная жизнь столь насыщенной, он бы часами дрочил, представляя, как обсасывает веснушчатые пальцы Дженсена. Ладно, не только пальцы. И Джаред знал наверняка, что симпатия взаимна. И что Дженсен со странностями. И с веснушками. У него даже губы в веснушках, и веки… И в общем, Джареду было глубоко плевать на то, что Дженсен с приветом — их встречи казались самым нормальным из того, что происходило в его жизни.

Поэтому когда Джейсон разрубил на экране очередного подростка, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену и просто спросил:

— Хочешь трахнуться?

Дженсен медленно обернулся и без запинки процитировал правила выживания в фильмах ужасов, озвученные в «Крике»:

— Выживут только девственники — секс равносилен смерти. Не курить и не принимать наркотики, так как это грех, а грех отсылает нас к правилу номер один. И ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя говорить «я скоро вернусь».

— Это значит «нет»? — уточнил Джаред.

— Это значит «ты не на работе».

Джаред вздрогнул, как от пощечины, но не задал ни единого вопроса: что тот имеет в виду, откуда знает, какого черта продолжает общаться с ним, и не свалить ли Дженсену на хрен, если тот решил пожалеть бедного опустившегося мальчика.

— Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Почти разобрался почему. И хочу тебе помочь. Чтобы ты тоже разобрался. И выбрал меня.

Дженсен доносил аргументы в своей изломанной логической манере и Джаред впитывал:

— Ты ненавидишь себя, наказываешь и не можешь простить. И это нормально — невозможно прощать всех и всегда. В таких ситуациях человеку нужна поддержка или он взорвется. Я хочу помочь тебе понять… Не взрывайся, береги злость, взращивай в себе, чтобы выжить.

Дженсен взял его за руку.

— И да, я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, — он положил ладонь Джареда на свою ширинку, — что, по-моему, очевидно. Но я бы хотел задержаться. А для этого недостаточно разобраться с твоим членом.

— Хочешь побыть моим психоаналитиком?

— У тебя есть психоаналитик?

— Нет.

— Тогда хочу. И… Эм, Джаред?

— Да?

— Руку уже можно убрать.

— Что мне за это будет? — поддался Джаред.

— Первый сеанс.

Дженсен не хотел давить, но без его помощи у Джареда не получалось: откровенность — не его сильная сторона, и переступить через себя ему казалось почти невозможным.

— Как ты заставляешь себя делать это? — если бы не серьезный тон, Джаред не удержался бы и рассмеялся над абсурдностью происходящего.

— Хорошо, ты победил, но для протокола — это самый ненормальный способ снять парня.

— Пусть так, — согласился Дженсен.  
Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана и, прислушиваясь к приглушенным воплям на берегу Хрустального озера*, ответил цитатой из хорошо знакомого им обоим фильма:

— Нужно представить себя в хорошем месте и помнить, что ты все держишь под контролем**.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — проговорил Дженсен после, Джаред потянулся к нему, но тот мягко его остановил. — Как ты начал?

— Нечего рассказывать. Отец прогорел на финансовой пирамиде и свалил. Мать плакала, потому что не могла прокормить нас с сестрой; думала, что я не вижу. На приличную работу без высшего образования не брали. Талантов в спорте или других предметах не было, так что репетитор из меня тоже не вышел. Пытался напроситься в магазин товары разгружать, но тощий был, да и доверия не внушал. В общем, попался на краже. Коп предложил замять. Я решил, что это честная цена за мою задницу. Ну, а потом мне показалось, что это не самый плохой способ заработка.

— Но ты оказался чертовски не прав?

— Но я оказался чертовски не прав.

— Бывает, — Дженсен кивнул и продолжил, — и я все еще хочу тебя поцеловать. С каким киноперсонажем ты хотел бы переспать?

— С Джессикой Рэббит, — без запинки ответил Джаред.

И, реагируя на полный недоумения взгляд Дженсена, добавил:

— Ну да, да, у меня слабость к рыжим. Знаешь эту расхожую фразу «если крыша ржавая, то в подвале всегда мокро»? Мой вариант!

— Во-первых, ты явно подтруниваешь надо мной. Во-вторых, формально она мультяшка!

— Ты тоже, — парировал Джаред.

— Я вполне реален, — возмутился Дженсен.

— Не думаю. Таких не бывает, — Джаред пожал плечами, наслаждаясь тем, куда завела неудобная для него тема.

— Каких?

— М-м… Долбанутых? Идеальных? Я все жду, когда ты расскажешь, что сбежал из психиатрической клиники. Или что ты — результат генетических экспериментов. Или инопланетянин. Или, на худой конец, серийный убийца…  
Дженсен смотрел на него бесконечно долго, кажется, даже не моргая. И Джаред уже решил, что самое время переходить к анонсированным ранее поцелуям, когда Дженсен тихо подытожил:

— Ладно. Я серийный убийца.

Джаред успел только набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы рассмеяться над его очередной странной шуткой, когда накрыло осознанием: Дженсен действительно целенаправленно узнавал о роде заработка Джареда, и факт, что тот занимается проституцией, его ни на йоту не смутил, не отвратил, не вызвал ни единой нормальной и естественной человеческой реакции. Поэтому на выдохе он задал первый вопрос, который пришел в голову:

— Ты убиваешь плохих людей?

— А бывают хорошие? — уточнил Дженсен и, наблюдая за Джаредом, поинтересовался: — Все еще хочешь меня поцеловать?

Веснушки на его губах на вкус именно такие, какими их представлял Джаред — апельсиново-сладкие и электрически-колкие от острейшего кайфа.

Если на экране два монстра могут целоваться, это можно повторить и в реальности, ведь так?  
____________________________________  
* озеро, на берегу которого располагался лагерь, где разворачивается действие фильма «Пятница, 13-е»  
** «Кошмар на улице Вязов – 4: Мастер снов»

 

**Оно не сможет вас обидеть**

Джареду не нравилась его квартира. Когда в ней не было Дженсена — тот имел привычку рано уходить по делам, о сути которых Джаред решил не спрашивать примерно никогда — не спасала ни дорогая мебель, ни полный набор кухонной техники, ни кристально чистые, светлые поверхности. Казалось, только присутствие хозяина делало неуютный, срисованный с модного журнала дизайн пригодным для жилья.

Его пугала ванная комната, больше похожая на уборную в отеле — напрочь лишенная любых следов присутствия человека, с накрахмаленными полотенцами, пустыми полками и универсальным средством для душа в миниатюрной упаковке.

— Погарфилдим немного? — Джаред сладко потянулся и попытался ухватиться за Дженсена, который после звонка будильника сразу начал выбираться из кровати. — Что?

Дженсен странно на него смотрел и явно не решался что-то сказать.

— Мне уйти? Я что-то не так сделал?

Дженсен замотал головой:

— Я не привык просыпаться _вместе_ с тобой…

— И?

— Я не знаю, как реагировать. В смысле, я в курсе, что для пар есть правила. Например, нужно обниматься. Но как долго это принято делать? Какова должна быть сила сжатия? Если ты заржешь, я придушу тебя подушкой!  
Но Джаред все равно рассмеялся, хотя подозревал, что угроза Дженсена вполне реализуема.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто такой Гарфилд? — он втащил Дженсена обратно на постель.

— Рыжий кот, которого озвучил Билл Мюррей! — оскорбился Дженсен.

— Все-то ты знаешь о рыжих. М-м-м… Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь — лаймами, кофе и мной. И не смей вырываться, это против правил, которые есть у пар!

— Ты когда-нибудь говорил кому-то, что любишь? — Дженсен повернулся к нему всем телом — не спрячешь взгляд.

— Говорил, но не потому, что чувствовал — хотел понять, что происходит, когда говоришь такие слова другому человеку. А ты?

— Нет. У меня с детства сложности с идентификацией эмоций и ощущений. Мне никто не говорил, что то, чего я хочу или чувствую — неправильно, что я должен чего-то стыдиться. Поэтому когда мне захотелось убить, я убил. Я понимаю, что это неправильно. Но не ощущаю этой неправильности.

Джаред зарылся лицом в подушку и пробубнил.

— Не слышу тебя, — Дженсен попытался оттащить от него подушку.

— Говорю, что до сих пор не знаю, как реагировать.

— Никак. У тебя нет выбора, — просто ответил Дженсен. — Сначала я убивал потому, что мне было интересно, хотелось. Люди отвратительные, смердящие, отталкивающие, и убирая их, я по сути лишь минимизировал последствия заражения мира ими. У семьи было достаточно денег, чтобы сохранять видимость моей нормальности. А потом я научился притворяться сам. Закончил Йель, оказался успешен в патологической анатомии. И препарируя уже мертвую плоть, мне существенно меньше хотелось убивать самому. Потом я заметил тебя. И ты помогаешь создать иллюзию, что доза мерзости в людях меньше… Нет, не так. Когда ты рядом, я менее остро на нее реагирую и…

— Ты победил, — Джаред зажал его рот ладонью, прерывая. — Я сожалею, что предложил провести время некомфортным для тебя способом. Прости.

Он спустился приоткрытыми губами по веснушчатой коже, положил руку на его член, лаская жестко, уверенно, ощущая дрожь Дженсена от прикосновений к чувствительной головке. Дженсен шумно вдохнул, когда руку сменил язык. Джаред уже выяснил, что ему нравится именно так — жадно, сильно, горячо — чувствовать рот, горло, зубы, видеть выступающие слезы, когда Джаред преодолевает рвотный рефлекс, позволять впиться в свои бедра так, чтобы оставались следы ногтей.

Джаред все время чувствовал взгляд Дженсена на своем лице — тот словно пытался совместить полярные, раздирающие его эмоции: желание контроля и сильнейшее удовольствие, получение которого с помощью секса, очевидно, до сих пор являлось для Дженсена новинкой.

Он отстранился, когда был близок к оргазму, перевернул Джареда на спину, раскатал по его члену презерватив и медленно опустился. Дженсен вцепился пальцами в плечи Джареда, размеренно двигаясь на нем, пытаясь найти нужный темп, приближая обоих к кульминации.

Когда через полчаса они лежали рядом — Джаред честно пытался не превышать лимит обнимашек, хотя удержаться от того, чтобы закинуть на Дженсена руки, ноги и вплавить в себя, было довольно сложно — он тихо спросил:

— Хочешь сверху?

— Ты не готов, — Дженсен успокаивающе потерся о его плечо.

— Я не готов, — согласился Джаред.

Он поерзал, не решаясь задать неудобный вопрос:

— Ты хотел меня снять? Так собирался познакомиться, если бы с кино не получилось?

— Изначально план был такой. Хочешь завязать с работой?

— Не знаю. Наверно.

— Хочешь, я их всех убью?

— Тебя хочу.

Незадолго до 14 февраля Дженсен начал ужасно нервничать. И еще больше он нервничал от новизны ощущения и полнейшего непонимания, как с ним бороться. Он перечитал десяток форумов о праздновании дня влюбленных, но так и не смог определиться с подарком Джареду.

В итоге, когда тот развернул простую упаковочную бумагу на небольшой коробке и достал белую кофейную чашку с едва заметной надписью на дне «персонально для Джареда», Дженсен был почти готов рвануть на работу, настолько сильной казалась потребность в умиротворяющем ощущении реберного ножа* или препаровочных ножниц* в ладони.

— Чашки никогда не врут, да? — Джаред притянул его к себе за ворот джемпера и поцеловал. Дженсен решил, что с высокой долей вероятности сделал все правильно. И считал так ровно до того момента, когда Джаред попытался отстраниться. Дженсен отошел на шаг назад.

— Эй, — Джаред удержал его, — это самый лучший подарок. Слышишь? Мой тебе — ерунда. Но, может быть, он немного поднимет тебе настроение.  
Джаред вытащил из кармана сложенный пополам небольшой цветной листок. На самодельном купоне была написана всего одна фраза «сделаю все, что ты захочешь».

— Может быть, не только настроение, — Дженсен пришел к выводу, что это даже лучше нового набора фрез для коловорота**, который он решил купить себе на день рождения. Идеальный подарок.  
________________________________________  
* инструменты для вскрытия  
** инструмент для трепанации, используется для высверливания трех-четырех отверстий в черепе для последующего его распиливания через эти отверстия.  



End file.
